witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Morvran Voorhis
|appearsin = Books: Time of Contempt (mentioned only) The Lady of the Lake (mentioned only) Games: }} }} Morvran Voorhis was an Imperator of the Nilfgaardian Empire from the Voorhis family who ascended the throne sometime around the end of the 13th century. As a relative of Emhyr var Emreis through both paternal and maternal lines, his position was always secured. After his death, Jan Calveit succeeded him. Prior to ascending the throne, Morvran was a member of the Guild of Merchants, commander of the Alba Division and, thanks to his father, a prominent member of the Nilfgaardian nobility and favorite of opposition. Biography Conspiracy against Emhyr In 1268, during a time when he was still a child according to imperial law, the original conspirators - Joachim de Wett, Ardal aep Dahy, Count d'Arvy, Berengar Leuvaarden, the Count of Broinne, and Stefan Skellen - planned to overthrow Emhyr and place someone who would become their puppet. Originally, Morvran's father was proposed but later they decided to put young Morvran on the Imperial throne. Before they could take any real steps, however, Leuvaarden betrayed them and they were subsequently sentenced to death.The Lady of the Lake Commander of the Alba Division Sometime after the death of Tibor Eggebracht, Morvran was appointed as the commander of an armored Alba Division and also joined Berengar Leuvaarden's Guild of Merchants. With this high ranking position and his pure-blood nationality, his status in society went up. He was also the most important general during the Third Northern War. During Geralt's stay in the occupied capital of Vizima, Morvran interviewed the witcher on his past while he was being shaved for his audience with Emhyr. When he had time to spare, he would either enjoy the company of Baroness Maria Louisa La Valette in her villa or go to see races near Vegelbud Residence, as he believed horses to be "more honest than men sometimes." Governing the Empire As Emperor, he ordered the conviction of coadjutor of the Empire Peter Evertsen, a former imperial treasurer of the crown and chief chamberlain of the army, who died in Winneburg castle in 1301. He was only rehabilitated in 1328 by ruling Imperator Jan Calveit.Time of Contempt Morvran Voorhis was fond of saying he could win a war without a single sword. There was much truth in that: Morvran's strategy revolved around the shrewd use of spies and saboteurs. This might not have earned him much honor, but it did earn him a great many victories. He was also known to recognize no rules in warfare. To vanquish the enemy, he was willing to make alliances with anyone, whether they be renegade witchers, war criminals, or rebellious mages. Only one thing mattered: victory. He liked to keep close tabs on his enemy's activities. To this end, he would write them numerous lengthy letters; the contents were pure drivel, flowery formulations saying nothing at all, but the emissaries he sent to deliver these letters kept their eyes wide open, serving him as an extension of Secret Service. He also cultivated both a wide range of skilled spies working on the Empire's behalf, as well as special Nauzicaa Brigade officers devoted to dealing with agents foolish enough to betray the Empire. Journal entry :Morvran Voorhis - commander of the Alba Division, an officer of the highest rank and pure-blooded aristocrat, one who with pride could call himself a Nilfgaardian, a designation truly deserved only by the native-born inhabitants of the empire's capital and its immediate surroundings. : At the time of their first meeting Geralt had no idea what an important person had been assigned the task of "asking him a few routine questions." Knowing the witcher, however, knowledge of Morvran's rank and status would not have made much difference." : The witcher encountered Voorhis again some time later in Novigrad. There the Nilfgaardian general was taking advantage of the city's neutral status to enjoy the company of Baroness Louisa la Valette. Developer Comments Trivia * Morvran's name means "the ugliest one" in Welsh. Gallery Tw3 morvran voorhis concept art.png|Morvran Voorhis concept art Tw3 cardart nilfgaard morvran voorhis.png|Gwent card art Morvran Voorhis.JPG|Gwent stand alone card art Videos File:The Witcher 3 Extra - Morvran Voorhis Interrogation (Geralt's background) References External links * cs:Morvran Voorhis de:Morvran Voorhis fr:Morvran Voorhis it:Morvran Voorhis pl:Morvran Voorhis pt-br:Morvran Voorhis ru:Морвран Воорхис uk:Морвран Вооріс Category:Humans Category:Nilfgaardians Category:Characters in the novels Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Monarchs